Sup, We're Fairytales
by iamawesome237
Summary: Mortals meet the students of Ever After High. Includes Dexven, Darise, Bropper, and maybe Huntlyn.


**There are a lot of mortals meet demigods for PJO but there are none of them for EAH. Now, Giles discovered a portal to the human world and the students go there occasionally. This one is Dexven because there my EAH OTP. But theres also slight Darise, Huntlyn, and Bropper.**

* * *

><p>Alex Mendler P.O.V.<p>

Raven Queen is drop dead gorgeous. She's smart, funny, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning… I could go on and on and on but well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about that.

Raven doesn't come to Lakewood High School, she said she goes somewhere else. I've always been curious and I've asked both her close friends Maddie and Cedar.

Cedar more than than Maddie cause everyone know's that she never lies. The one time I asked her she panicked until Raven leaned into whisper something into her ear, a smile playing on her lips.

Cedar had grinned and said 'EAH.' WHAT THE HELL WAS EAH!

I was walking in Square One looking for the hardware store. I can't build anything to save my life but school's stupid and I have to make something for my art teacher Mrs. Lifton.

After I had found and bought my necessary tools, something caught my eye. A tux. Well, prom was coming up and I was planning to ask out Raven so why not?

Maybe she's actually going to stay at my school for once.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked into school feeling confident that I could get Raven to be my date. Travis, my best friend here came up to me. 'So you gonna ask Raven out?' I grinned at him.<p>

'Yes.'

The the doors opened. A bunch of teenagers came in. Everyone watched them. One had the classic jock look with blond hair and blue eyes. He had his arm around a slim girl with black hair with an awesome white streak in it and blue eyes.

Then there was a guy with a brown mohawk that sort of flopped over and green eyes. I felt a bit jealous. I bet he could build. This guy was holding hands with a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and large green eyes.

Then there was a tall girl with brown hair, pink highlights, and wide brown eyes holding hands with a guy with auburn hair and green eyes.

Finally there was a handsome guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and black glasses. They were chattering loudly like it was normal to just walk in to schools they didn't go too.

'Why are we here again?'

'Seriously Daring? We heard there was a prom _and _Raven comes here sometimes.'

'Is that even allowed?'

'_Yes _Hopper.'

'Now where's Raven?'

'Of course Dexter would ask that,' the blonde boy who I think was Daring said, nudging 'Dexter.' I'm guessing that they were related. But wait, why would Dexter be asking about Raven?

Just then two girls came running up to the group. It was Maddie and Cedar. 'Briar!' Maddie squealed giving the brown haired girl a hug. 'Hopper!' the guy she was holding hands with.

'Daring!' the blond haired boy. 'Cerise!' the black haired girl.

'Ashlyn!' the green eyes girl. 'Hunter!' mohawk dude.

'And Dexter!' she gave glasses boy the biggest hug of all.

'Why does Dexter get the 'and?' complained Daring.

'Dude, you get to be Mr. Popular Guy all the time at EAH,' replied Dexter. Daring _hmphed _and Cerise kissed his cheek, snickering. They made a cute couple.

Cedar exchanged hugs too, minus the squealing. 'Seriously, where is Raven?' asked Dexter. I scowled. The boys snickered while there respective girlfriends slapped them.

However, the effect was ruined when the girls started snickering too. Dexter pouted. 'You guys are so mean to me.'

'Yes, yes we are.' A voice came from behind them. A voice that belonged to the magnificent Raven Queen. 'Hey guys,' she said, smiling.

So she knew these people? How? Just then, Tim Addleford, the head jock came over. Well more specifically to Raven. I clenched my fists. I saw Dexter's eyes harden.

The others smiled slightly, then scowled at Tim.

'Hey babe,' he smiled. Dexter's eyes flashed. ' Tim, apparently you don't understand what I have been trying to tell you for the last six months. I. Am. _Taken.'_

Tim, being the idiot he was, ignored her. 'Why don't you ditch these losers and come with me.' _Shut up!_ I wanted to scream.

Raven however smiled coyly into his face and said, 'Really Tim? Because it seems like you voluntarily left you friends and joined these,' she made quotation marks 'losers.'

The others grinned, especially Dexter. Tim just stood there staring. 'This is the part where you go back to your insignificant little thing you call a life,' snickered Raven.

Tim turned around and walked away. Raven turned to Dexter and they kissed. His hand dropped to her waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair. 'Okay love birds! Times up!' exclaimed Briar.

Raven and Dexter turned around, slightly blushing but Raven with a sparkle in her eye replied with a 'I could say the same about you and Hopper sometimes Briar.'

Briar and Hopper blushed and the group turned around and walked out the doors and it was when everyone was still left staring that I realized that I never really had a chance at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I'm not the best with romantic-y stuff and I'm a girl writing from and guy's POV but please tell me if I did good or not.<strong>

**~ Queen of Awesomeness**


End file.
